User talk:Semajdraehs
For old messages see: *User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 5 *User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 4 *User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 3 *User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 2 *User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 1 ---- Movie screenshots I don't really remember any movies that show off the Laguz clearly. I did take some screens from FE9's Gathering movie, which I think has a fairly okay selection. Aveyn Knight 12:50, 20 July 2009 (UTC) What makes Dagda become the Dark Warlord Drei In Fire Emblem 5? Howdy. You may not know this, but Dagda supposably can become the Dark Warlord Drei, but I don't know the conditions. Eins always is created from Leidrick and for the remaining four, you simply have to not recruit the character that will become the Dark Warlord or let them get killed off, and I've got the screenshots of the character created Dark Warlords by killing off the right characters in Chapter 24, and advancing to the Final Chapter... However, this doesn't make Dagda become Drei... Do you, Semajidraehs, or anyone else know that is reading this what makes Dagda become Drei? Do you have to skip Chapter 8x or kill Dagda off before the end of Chapter 3? Obviously the articles saying you have to not recruit or kill off Dagda to get him to become Drei will have to be changed... --'--Charged151 -' 05:19, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Redundant Images If we have a character's artwork, don't upload the PoR bonus image that shows the same artwork. It's fairly redundant.--Otherarrow 14:06, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Template Cool, I couldn't find any lists of weapon, and that is the one FE game I haven't played, so couldn't really do much more with it.--[[User:Cloudofdarkness|'Cloudofdarkness']] [[User Talk: Cloudofdarkness|'was']] [[http://irc.wikia.com/gaming/ | here]] Image upload It seems to be working fine for me. I just used the single image uploader.--Aveyn Knight 19:16, 20 August 2009 (UTC) So... How's it been in my year-long abscence?? I already said this. As I mentioned on Aveyn Knight's talk page, you should not leave messages reminding people to vote. If they want to vote, they can just read the header, go to the page, and vote.--Otherarrow 15:59, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about that.--Otherarrow 16:01, 21 August 2009 (UTC) RE: I'm not really sure whether I'm back to stay for a while or not. School starts back for me tomorrow, I've had an interesting year. My Mom got married, I now live with seven otehr people. ...Only 22nd?? I figured I'd be further back than that. Oh well. The computer has contracted many viruses in the last year, but we got it all fixed and got a good antivirus program set up. I haven't been able to play an FE game in a while. For a bit I was working on 100% data on my FE7, and I loaned Sacred Stones to a friend a while back and have yet to get it back. I wanted Shadow Dragon desperately, but I had no money at the time and my current reserve is going to Bioshock 2 and other such things, all of my cash money is being saved up for a personal computer. I've become interested in Play-by-Mail forum Roleplay games and actually become quite good- It's now a permanent hobby. Good to hear this site is doing so well, if I had any more information to provide that I was sure wasn't already here I'd go straight up and say "Yea, I'm back for good" and start editing. I'll be picking around here in there, maybe doing spellcheecks for the next little while. I'll help out any way I can, you just let me know what can be done that I've got the capability to do. I'll stick around for a little bit, but I won't be here nearly as much as I was when I initially joined. Anything relating to FE7 that still needs to be done, or is that all complete? Oh, last thing. I'm still quite good at bitmap images. I'll give a banner a try. What are the current one's dimensions??--SenToshi- 20:56, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Whoops! Didn't notice the contest had gone into a voting stage. I'll be sure to vote though.--SenToshi- 20:59, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Disambig. No problem, it's not that hard to do, and I need to edit here more.--[[User:Cloudofdarkness|'Cloudofdarkness']] [[User Talk: Cloudofdarkness|'was']] [[http://irc.wikia.com/gaming/ | here]] 22:36, 24 August 2009 (UTC) One last thing I dug my old FE:7 out and will now be working on unlocking all of the supports, that I may contribute some more endings and such here. I already had a half-finished game anyway(Was on the Port of Badon) so I'll see if I can't still help this wiki out just a little. IT'll take some gameplay though, hehe. Hope it can help some.--SenToshi- 22:12, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Layout Hey :) I want to make a new layout for the german fire emblem wikia if you permit it. But I'd need administrator rights. Maybe you could give them to me until I have formed a layout (or tried it ^^)? Would be really nice from you, if you want you can take the rights then away again. ;)--Illunis 20:40, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks first. With a new layout I mean only that I want to change the look of the whole side. I don't know everything about that, but I could change the colours or other little things. If I do not succeed, I leave them in such a way as it's now, but I take this side as a little help. And I hope this was in any manner understandably ^^ I just try some things :) Tomorrow I will still work a little bit on it and if it really becomes not better, I'll change it back.--Illunis 08:19, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Tigird/Kezhda I have the name from a webseite. But in Youtube is a video of him and there he's called Kezhda. However, this is English. Maybe Tigrid is the german name? I play Fire Emblem just once again and i'll see how he is called.--Illunis 18:52, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Advance Wars Wikia Since you're an admin there, maybe you can help with the formatting there. I thought I'd inform you because I set up a few templates relating to the Japan only installments of the Nintendo Wars series. --MasterKnight] 21:29, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Reply to my page. Okay, I'll remember to do that to make sure I don't use the wrong image.--'--Charged151 -' 20:34, September 27, 2009 (UTC) How did you get your images to all have the right tag on them? I don't know how to do it any other way then one at a time.--'--Charged151 -' 20:59, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Okay. Thank you!--'--Charged151 -' 21:04, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Question If there was a sequel to the Sacred Stones (only one generation difference, in-game time period-wise), who would be the leader of Grado? Hyper Zergling 22:36, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, and okay, I'll put the images on my userpage (or if I add a sandbox). Hyper Zergling 17:41, October 17, 2009 (UTC) First time ] Hi. I haven't played a single fire emblem game. Where should I start? --Z31T)6311 23:44, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :First I was confused which game to play. THEN I saw that it was all in Japanese. Will they sell the games at a local Game Stop or something? --Z31T)6311 16:46, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Alright. Should I get the one for the DS or for the Wii? --Z31T)6311 19:23, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Epic. --Z31T)6311 19:23, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Reply: Wow, not a single game, that's practically a sin on this website. May I recommend Radiant Dawn as the all around best game. Or maybe Blazing Sword if you want to play the first game released in North America. Yes, they do sell them at Game Stop '-LordRajaion' Joshua Etymology Hi, Semaj! I'm Isoud; I've been adding the etymology sections to most of the articles on the wiki. I was just wondering why you deleted the part of Joshua's etymology where I noted that the biblical leader Joshua was part of the tribe of Ephraim. I thought that was an interesting detail, considering Ephraim is the game's lord. Let me know! --Well I'm going to add it back then--It probably isn't very important, but I think it's interesting!-- Clash of the Characters Bargains I just thought of what you were intending right before I got your message. A introduction would probably good. The main reason I changed the name is because I've been told that other characters offer the Bargains service as well, and not just Aimee. Aveyn Knight 16:44, December 10, 2009 (UTC) TRS movement For now, I'm remaining neutral. I don't think many new TRS articles are going to get done any time soon, but if people want the current ones to stay, I don't see the problem with them taking up space. Aveyn Knight 19:00, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Walkthrough? Chapter articles are all well and good, but I was thinking of trying an actual walkthrough for some of the games. A great example of what I'm talking about can be found on the Final Fantasy Wiki. If you're not opposed to this, I think I'll try writing one for the FE4 and the GBA Emblems before long as a user subpage (like User:MechaUltimaZero/Walkthrough/FE6 King Nothing RE: Rico70 Ah, I guess I should've read that stuff on his user page before encouraging him to put it on the wiki. I'll have to be more cautious next time, thanks. 13:50, January 23, 2010 (UTC) sorry, i dont wanna make an account...too busy playin fire emblem games! No, thanks to you Thanks for correcting my page. I considered to call it simply Forge Cards but I wanted to be more specific. Also, congratulations about your almost 20,000 edits! I hope I can reach that number someday!!--Silver-Haired Hero 15:40, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Popping In... Realize you're on a bit of a leave... Thought I'd pop in for the first time in half a year and say "hi." How's things?--SenToshi- 22:11, May 7, 2010 (UTC) FE Trading Cards Thanks for putting all those pictures in the right place. Don't worry, I'm not uploading ALL of them now. (Theres probably 500...) I was wondering if I should just upload them all or I should sort them out like I already am. OK, I went searching for more of those FE trading cards and found out theres A LOT more cards out there. I havent saved them but theres actually Class Cards, Skill Cards, and relationship cards. They cards for classes like Pegasus Knight and Duke Knight(which would be helpful) alongside cards for things like Pursuit or the Earth Sword. One problem, I don't know if the provider will let us use them, although they most likely will(or should.) Since their on Serenes Forest, but the cards I found were on Aquantis or something. I'll be saving them soon or later, just gimme ur permission to upload them here. --Changeling4life 01:26, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Word bubbles I've seen some "Word bubbles" on this site. I learned about word bubbles on another Wiki and I was wondering if they can be used on this site. Can they?--Black Dragon Laguz 20:19, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Deleting Duplicate Photos Hi! I actually need help with something. I was experimenting with the upload photos feature, trying to learn how it works, and I put up some duplicate photos by mistake. They can all be found easily by looking at the "New Photos" option found in "Special Pages". The ones I want to delete are all characterized by multiple A's in the file name, Ex. AAAAAAAAAA... I did that to make the photos easier to find before uploading, as the file names are arranged alphabetically on my PC. Please let me know what we can do about this when you can find the time. Thanks for supporting this wiki!--Aivass Remurias 18:42, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Duplicate Images Thanks for bringing this issue to my attention. I have noticed the wiki is missing many great images here and there, and they are scattered all over the place, so in the near future I will try to be more careful nonetheless. I just recently got most of the Fire Emblem related photos I've been wanting, but I would like to be more efficient in evaluating what the wiki already has and what it needs. Do you have any suggestions?--Aivass Remurias 16:56, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Request Creation of a New Template I have noticed that there is no template that draws attention to whether or not a Chapter Page has its "opening quote" or not. The current needquote template is only for characters. Can a needchapquote template be made soon? The reason I'm asking is because many Chapter Pages already have quotes but still others do not. I will do my utmost to change that so they are all similarly formatted. Thank you!--Aivass Remurias 19:00, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for responding and acting on this request so quickly! =D I love your idea that makes the needquote generic instead of having, like, 3 total. It makes things much simpler and more concise. Thanks for realizing the importance of this issue! =) --Aivass Remurias 17:15, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Copyright issues Trueblade74: WHY WON'T YOU LET ME STATE MY OPINION!!! FTLOG, ZELDA HAS BEEN STEALING SEVERAL THINGS FROM FE!!! FIRST AN ITEM OBTAINMENT CONVERSATION, AND NOW A MAJOR ANTAGONIST NAME!!! WHY WON'T YOU KEEP WHAT I WRITE!?!?! Broken Redirect Button Image Check this internal link out: http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/File:Button_redirect.png I left more details on the image's talk page. Thanks! --Aivass Remurias 00:50, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Request for New Userbox (No, wait! Just hear me out! XD) Admin, reverting back to the MonoBook site layout changed, like, my whole FE Wikia life. Love how one can have a choice, though. Seems that the new layout is best for the interested public and MonoBook is best for editors. I feel strongly that there needs to be more awareness of the existence of having these options of site layout. Here are my proposed specs for a future Userbox to further that goal: "This User edits with Wikia's MonoBook/New Look? Site Layout." After that there should be something like, "Please try it out here" with "here" being an internal link or something to change the site layout to the one named in the userbox. Well, I don't want this request to be too long but please, please know I'd be more than happy to talk more about it, and help out if desired. Thanks, Admin!--Aivass Remurias 14:58, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Question Hello! , How do you make Userboxes? Tikian 16:22, May 24, 2011 (UTC) New Wikia feature - Chat Hi! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. I'm excited to announce a brand-new Wikia feature - the . The chat has been available for a while in beta, but it was recently added to , meaning that any local sysop can activate the feature on their wiki! The chat is an excellent way to communicate with less experienced editors and new visitors to the wiki, without having to explain the process of editing entirely using talk pages. In addition to that, the chat also allows you to discuss news about the game easily without having to renew a page all the time waiting for the new messages bubble. Just to be clear, Wikia is not forcing this feature on any wiki, it's completely optional. However, we do recommend the feature as it'll only make editing easier, and attract more editors to the wiki. To activate the feature, visit and activate the chat. If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to leave me a message on my talk page! Cheers, Mark (talk) 22:39, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Help I voted on the page for wether to keep the TRS pages or not, but when I was finished, the entire page suddenly looked completely akward. (but no text were lost, fortunately) I really think i must have done something completly wrong, but i don't want to risk screwing things up even more. In the end I decided to ask an administrator. Can someone who's a little better at editing wiki-pages than me fix the mess I've created? Fenrir-wolf 20:26, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :You somehow removed all the spaces between lines and clumping everything together, which stopped the subheaders from working. I had to revert it back to how it was before you necroposted the topic. If you insist on adding a comment, preview before you post next time. The preview button is there for a reason. Sorry Semaj, if you are still around that is.--Otherarrow 22:20, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I have a question about the Rex tomes in FE9, they didn't exsist, so how did you manage to find an icon of them? How do I know they didn't exsist? I've beaten it on every single difficulty at least 3 times, I've run through every single POSSIBLE converstaion with people. I know, for a fact, that those tomes did not come into existance until FE10. Was it a mis-label on your part? Or something that I might have missed, which I do doubt. Anyways, if you want a quick reply to me, ping me on dA or Gaia under "Ultima228" Ultima228 :I believe the Rex tomes are unused. They (and their icons) exist, but you can't get them in game without cheating.--Otherarrow 02:47, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back! I noticed you editing a bunch recently, so I wanted to just drop by and say "welcome back". Sorry if this is any trouble. Need me to fill you in on anything?--Otherarrow 18:28, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Welcome back to the FE Wiki. 19:46, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Thank You! Hi Semajdraehs! I just wanted to say thanks for finally changing one of my userboxes to Useranima. Since it was named in a different order than the others, I didn't find it immediately. You were both right and helpful when you changed it, as it was cropping up in the Wanted Templates and Pages. Right now I'm mainly focusing on Wanted Pages and Chapter Pages, as well putting Delete Tags on Unused Images. I kinda try to help the Wiki run as lean as it can, in preparation for the big rush of info that is coming for Kakusei (only 6 days till release!). Finally, welcome back! It's very good to have you back. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help out a little. I am returning from a bit of a break as well.--Aivass Remurias 05:02, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Adding One More "Did You Know" To Template:Know? We currently have 9, and since 10 is a good even number and none of the current ones have to do with FE6, could we add this? "...that Fire Emblem: Binding Blade is set 20 years after Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken?" Seems like a good idea to me! Let me know.--Aivass Remurias 14:00, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :I just wanted to bring this to your attention again, in case you overlooked it.--Aivass Remurias 04:09, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Improving The FE4 Charstat Template Check this out when you have a minute, if you please.--Aivass Remurias 23:23, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Progress On The Improved FE4 CharStat After almost 7 hours, I finally got all the way down to Lana (which is where you said you stopped) and finished that page up, which means we are now done with that little project. It took longer than I thought, maybe because I was noticing little things here and there to correct along the way. I want to thank you for your help. And now, I will rest for a bit.--Aivass Remurias 10:49, April 22, 2012 (UTC) sorry i acadently edited the laura page, and i dont know how to get it back. im so sorry. 00:27, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry, I took care of it.--Otherarrow 00:55, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Question Why did you found a Fire Emblem Wiki in dutch if the actual language used on the site is German?--Thenewguy34 19:43, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Nintendo Fire Emblem Event Hey there Semjdraehs! I heard you might live in the UK, in which case I wanted to draw your attention to an upcoming UK Fire Emblem event. We'd love to offer you a chance to attend. Let me know by leaving me a message eon my talk page! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 18:30, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Note Just curious, I'm currently typing up the special conversations from the new Harvest Scramble DLC and wondering if they could be put to use on the Wiki. I'm doing them at a some what slow rate since it's a lot of typing, also I plan to work on the other Scramble DLCs as they come out. So if you think they can be put in some where just tell me~ :They can indeed be put to use. By the way, Semaj has been inactive for a while, it may be better to ask Otherarrow something like that for now. --Thenewguy34(Other) 19:08, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Upload Image Via iPad? Is there a way to upload an image while using an ipad? Do you know anything about the artist of the pictures in perticular the wooded campfire scene? I am interested in where inspired the drawing.-- 17:32, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Fire Emblem: Awakening x Monster Hunter Frontier G User blog:Mckrongs/Fire Emblem: Awakening x Monster Hunter Frontier G --Mckrongs 07:26, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Affiliates Hello, Mario Party Wiki Founder/MarioWiki Admin, Dreb607 would like to ask if you would like to be our sister wiki with the following wikis: *MarioWiki *Mario Party Wiki *Mario Kart Racing Wiki Problems Abound on the wikia There are some problems on the wikia that need fixing. -Stats for Thacia 776 Characters are missing. -Overall sections of some characters are missing: Seliph, Kurthnaga, and others. I am no admin, but I wish to notify you of these issues so that you or other admins can fix them. LittleEngines747 (talk) 23:51, March 23, 2015 (UTC)LittleEngines747 Hello, Semajdraehs! My name's Abdallah and I run the YouTube Channel, AbdallahSmash026 (http://www.youtube.com/user/AbdallahSmash026). I'm reaching out to you to see if you'd be interested in a collaboration regarding my Fire Emblem Fates Walkthrough series on my channel. What I'm looking at doing is involving the Fire Emblem Wiki into our "Special Edition" Giveaway contest (http://bit.ly/FEFates_Gleam3) we're having in conjunction with my Revelations playthrough. In this giveaway, entrants will be asked to visit and bookmark this site for all their Fire Emblem needs. I can also make an entry that has them follow any related social media. In exchange for the promotion on my end, I just ask that one of your admins link each chapter video somewhere on each of the corresponding pages. I have a full Chapter-by-Chapter playthroughs of Birthright and Conquest. I'm currently working on uploading Revelation as we speak. Please let me know if you're interested in this collaboration, as I utilize this Wiki numerous times throughout my time with Fates. I feel that by placing a link to a specific chapter playthrough will be very beneficial to any visitor, aside from reading the text of what happens. My email is AbdallahSmash026@gmail.com. I look forward to hearing from you! Abdallah Hi! + New RD Images Hi Sema, new wiki visitor here going by the name SDPanthera. I wanted to ask you a question. I just recently came across updated concept art for the Dragon Laguz tribes, and as such uploaded it to this site. Question is, how do I categorize them into the Radiant Dawn Images category. I wrote the name of the category in the description when I was uploading, but I only ended up getting the picture uploaded with a comment saying "Radiant Dawn Images" without it actually being in the said category. Alongside, I also appear to have made duplicates from said images aside the Red and Black Dragon Laguz art. Can you help me out? Thanks. SDPanthera (talk) 20:55, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Hey, http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/169.139.16.91 vandalized the Mozu page. Thought you should know. Brainwasher5 (talk) 06:49, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Okaaaaay so I'm big on FE and I was wondering about adding this to the Cain and Abel Archetypes but two things 1. I know it's best to go over this sorta thing with thea admin before adding anything 2. It's something that I've had in discussion with a number of people for a while now. So everyone knows the Cain and Abel archetype. Two of a pair, one's red and one's green, two solid units that focus in different strengths and have different weaknesses and in Path of Radiance it's Kiren and Oscar...So wouldn't another one in Radiant Dawn be Shinon and Rolf? I mean true Kiren and Oscar are still considered a Cain and Abel archetype in RD but New Mystery also didn't shy away from the idea of having two Cain and Abel archetypes. Plus Shinon's growths and stats are vastly improved from PoR...What I'm getting at is this, one's green, one's red, one's laid back, one not as laid back, one focusses specifically on strength and luck, while the other is a bit more balanced but has a bit more of a focus on Speed and Skill...Could the two be considered a Cain and Abel of RD or is this one of those situations of (u could consider it but there's a few details that keep it away from being that archetype)? I just wanted be sure and if it did get a pass if it was alright me posting it...I know how wikis can be ^^;